


Champion

by kuwdora



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: Little did I know I'm a champion.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> **Champion**  
>  source: Star Trek: Discovery  
> song/artist: “Champion” by Bishop Briggs  
> length/size/format: 2:53/43MB/mp4  
> notes: Made for SweetPollyOliver for Festivids 2019!  
> download link: [right-click save as](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_champion.zip) (thank you to epershand for hosting! ♥!) 
> 
> Summary: _Little did I know I’m a champion._


End file.
